What Are The Odds?
by AquaTitaniaMiyuki
Summary: Do you know someone who's less than an enemy, but more than a friend? Someone who's like an annoying sibling to you, but fortunately isn't? Well, that's how Gold and Silver used to describe each other...before they became in danger of becoming step-brothers. Pokespe. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

**~Hello, everyone! This is a rewritten version of the prologue of WATO? (if this is your first time reading WATO, please ignore this).**

**Please enjoy and review this version as well as any possible future revised chapters!**

**This story is set in the Pokespe world except it may be a little AU. This story was inspired by ghostgirl21696's 'The Olympians of Johto', She Who Loves Pineapples' 'Night Conversations' and Kayi Rowling's 'Two Garnets and some Cherries with Cream.' Read those stories!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokespe.**

* * *

><p><em><span>What Are The Odds?<span>_

_Prologue_

* * *

><p><em>Do you have a friend who's not exactly a friend…but more of…well…a rival?<em>

_Someone who can be really troublesome and annoying…_

…_Stubborn and boring…you get the point._

_You have a long conversation and it gets awkward after a while because…well, you're supposed to be rivals, right? You're supposed to be all cool and competitive around them._

_But…while you think about them that way, you also feel…a close bond to them, don't you think? If you didn't have that person in your life…what would it be like then? Would it be boring to have no one to challenge you and put up a good fight against you? I think it would, seeing as how we're two of one of the greatest trainers in the world. Not many have the guts to stand up to us._

_We're heroes, saving the world together as a group is our job._

_Although that might be true…there are times when your normal life can be a challenge harder than saving the world. _

_Your bonds are somewhat strong._

_You show a high amount of rivalry and charisma towards each other._

_You best each other in different aspects._

_One shines brightly like the golden rays of the sun. The other glows like the silver lining around the moon._

_You're complete opposites._

_Almost._

_Something will be bestowed upon you and your friend. Call it fate or destiny or whatever, but it will happen soon. The two of you will have to work together and somehow get through this situation together as well. You may struggle and learn more about each other, side-by-side, step-by-step._

_On the other hand…are you still wondering about the bonds you two share? Do you still wonder why that other person was chosen to be your life-long rival/companion? There are some questions that just can't be answered, but you can still try to figure them out, can't you?_

_Like how you got stuck in this awkward situation with a person who is a complete opposite to you; A person whose past is a mystery; A person you can barely understand sometimes._

_I mean, what are the odds of that?_


	2. Reunion?

**Hey, y'all! This is the revised version of chapter one! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!**

* * *

><p><em><span>What Are The Odds?<span>_

_Chapter 1: Reunion?_

* * *

><p><em>~Outskirts of Viridian city~<em>

A golden-eyed teen walks in pure boredom, tapping his indestructible billiard cue on his shoulder in anxiety, itching to find something interesting. And to his surprise, he does.

A 'curtain' of leaves and vines perched on a massive pile of boulders. That was _definitely _not made by Mother Nature.

"What the heck…?" He walks over to it with curiosity and moves the vines to the side. Oddly enough, there is a way the rocks are piled that makes the inside look like a hideout. The boy takes two steps inside the base before hearing something shuffle in the corner. Immediately, the black-haired teen spins around, only seeing something red and black whizz in front of him before crashing to the ground and dropping his cue a few feet away.

"AGH! What the…!" the boy cried out and stared at what had tackled him, "…Silver?"

The one now known as Silver blinked. "Gold?"

They stared in silence for a minute or so before Silver awkwardly got off from his _awkward _position on top of his friend.

"What are you doing here?" Silver asks.

"I could ask the same thing." Gold replied smugly

"This is my…hideout, as you could call it. Now, why are _you_ here?"

Gold began to explain the story.

~Flashback~

_Here he was, at little, quiet Pallet town. Gold rang the doorbell of his friend/senior's house. No answer. He rang again. No answer. He rang the bell several times that it could've resulted in breaking it. Still no answer. Finally, he gave up and went to the laboratory._

_The door opened after a few knocks, "Gold? Is that you?" the elderly man asked._

"_Uh…yeah, professor Oak, of course it's me. Have you seen Red?" Gold asked him. He glanced inside the lab behind the old man. 'Aw, Super Serious Gal isn't here? That sucks.'_

"_Oh, Red went off with Green and Blue for a little while on a vacation. Is anything wrong?" Oak replied._

_Gold slightly pouted before taking off in an instant, "Nah, it's nothing big, prof. See ya!"_

_With that said, Gold decided to head to Viridian city for a quick snack at the newest cafe._

~End Flashback~

"Then I saw your 'hideout' and got curious. And just so you know, the vines on top of the boulders make it stand out. Not much of a 'hideout' if you ask me." Gold finished as he went to pick up his cue.

Silver was quiet for a while. "…Alright then. You can go on your way now, if that wasn't what you were planning to do."

"What? Oh come on, Silver!" the older boy (ironic) whined, "I haven't seen you in such a long time and you tell me to leave?"

"Gold, we saw each other two weeks ago at Yellow's party."

"Well, yeah…but…" Gold scratched his head.

"And unlike most other times," Silver says, "there's someone other than me in this hideout right now."

"Really? Who?"

Silver sullenly turned to the gaping hole in the wall that lead to another 'room' before answering. "…My father…"

"Oh yeah…I forgot about him." Gold muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Silver snapped back to him, "What do you mean 'oh yeah'? ! You already knew about him? !" he yells in shock.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, man!" the breeder exclaims, putting his hands in front of him, "Senior Green sorta…told me. He said not to get on your bad side when we were at the Battle Frontier. He said that you went through a lot back in Kanto."

The red-head grimaced. He made a note-to-self to tell Green not to spill out any information about himself to anyone-_especially_ Gold. It was bad enough that Gold had found this place, but now…

His thoughts were interrupted by a ringing sound. Gold answered his Pokégear quickly. "Hi, Mom!" he greeted cheerfully, "…Okay! I'll be home soon. See ya!...Huh? Not now! Silver's here!...Okay, okay. _Love you too._" The boy turned, "Well Silver, looks like you got your- ''

He noticed the deep frown on his rival's face. He almost looked…jealous? "Hey…what's wrong with you?"

"…Nothing." said a hesitant Silver.

"_Sure _it is. Something's up with you."

"_No,_ there isn't."

"_No,_ I'm sure that-WAH!"

Apparently, Silver couldn't keep his calm interior and shoved Gold outside. He called his trusty Ursaring to move a convenient large boulder to block the entrance, leaving the other teen to gape at what had just happened.

TBC…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! Now, can you please give that button down there some food? Its favourite food is reviews. Oh no…now it's crying out of starvation! You gotta help it! I can't feed it because I can't find any reviews to give it! Please! Review for the poor button before it dies!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. What was that?

**Sorry for the wait. Here it is! (revised!)**

**Anyways, I don't really have anything to say so please just enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Do you really want the future RS remakes arc to suck? If I owned it, then it would.**

* * *

><p><em><span>What Are The Odds?<span>_

_Chapter 2: What was that?_

* * *

><p><strong>Gold's P.O.V<strong>

Ow…geez! What's his problem? Whatever, I better get going. But then again it's getting dark…no use flying home. I guess I'm staying in Viridian tonight! Better tell Mom…

* * *

><p>I got a hotel room here in Viridian. Man was I tired! It sucks that Senior Red wasn't home. I wanted to train a little with him. All that time flying to tiny, little Pallet town just for nothing…I wonder where the seniors went for their vacation…maybe I should book one for me, Crys and Silver. Speaking of Silver, what <em>was<em> that? He totally spazzed out back there! Right after I hung up! Geez!

**Silver's P.O.V.**

~Hideout~

…That was a stupid move…now Gold will suspect something from me (he's not that dumb, apparently…).

Great, just great…

This sounds stupid, but…I'm envious of Gold. After all, he lives in a nice house, is surrounded by Pokémon and a loving mother…

…_Actually…I'm pretty envious because he has a mother and I don't…_

See? I told you it was stupid. My father, Giovanni, told me nothing about my mother (I had asked before). He doesn't seem like he wants to talk about her so I'm assuming something bad happened. Yay, me. Since we escaped, all I wanted was to find my roots- my family. That's it. Was looking for your family a crime? No. Hmph…this whole thing is twisting up my mind…I wonder what would happen if I did have a mother right now…

"Silver…" said a deep and familiar voice. I looked up. Father was there.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

**Gold's P.O.V.**

Since I couldn't go to the gym and play pranks on Senior Green, seeing as he would kill me if I did, I decided to take a night walk around Viridian. You won't believe this but I thought of what happened with Silver and I came up with this: I think he was sad or jealous or something when I mentioned my mom. It made sense since Senior only mentioned his dad in that 'story'. But ya know what?

Even though Silver's life pretty much sounded like it sucked (dammed mask guy)…man, this is so stupid for me to say this…

…_I'm jealous that Silver has a father and I don't…_

And he's Giovanni! The evil leader of Team Rocket! Stupid, isn't it? But it's the truth, unfortunately. Mom said that my dad left when I was three years old. She said that I got my bright eyes and dark hair from him and that's pretty much it. She also called him a cold-hearted jerk on several occasions. I wonder what it would be like if I had a dad now…

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

~Hideout~

"Do you need something, father…?"

"No, no…your friend was just here wasn't he?"

Silver froze. Had he heard the entire thing? "Yes…"

Giovanni gave his son a sly look. Silver sighed. He couldn't hide anything anymore.

"…I made him leave because I was…sad."

"Sad?" Giovanni was confused. He knew Silver was strong enough to live alone and fight strong enemies. What could make him sad?

"His mom called and…" The red head couldn't continue. Fortunately, the ex-leader understood and sighed. Out of nowhere, he said: "You inherited her hair and distant personality."

Silver's small yet working imagination started working on the spot, managing to create an image of his missing mother. Though it wasn't much to go by…

Later that night, Silver decided to apologize to Gold for his actions. It wasn't something he would **EVER **do, but he made an exception this time. The guy only wanted to stay and chat (hopefully), and he was technically his only guy…friend. Calling on the phone may lead to many different, troublesome scenarios, which he didn't want to deal with.

He would leave in the afternoon tomorrow.

'_Even so…why am I visiting him just to apologize?' _

_TBC…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! This story is getting somewhere! I think…well I hope you enjoyed or cried or screamed or whatever. Hopefully you people will REVIEW! Bye!**

_**Next: Ch. 3: Take me there**_

**~Miyuki**


	4. Take me there

**EDIT: REWRITTEN VERSION!**

**Hi! This is chapter 4 of WATO? (haha). Like some of you, I'm constantly checking for updates on Pokespe. Hopefully, we'll be able to see some more Johto trio action in HGSS! This isn't my place to say this, but geez…BW is already on its sixth chapter. And we haven't seen ANY HGSS yet! Sigh…I'll just have to keep waiting. I'm also waiting PATIENTLY for a RSE remake. Sapphire was my first game so it'll make me as happy as hell for a remake. (my Sapphire was stolen! On New Year's Eve too…)**

**Disclaimer: Never ever.**

* * *

><p><em><span>What Are The Odds?<span>_

_Chapter 3: Take me there (dumb title)_

* * *

><p><em>~The next day~<em>

Silver prepared to leave on his Honchkrow. He noted that his father had left to get some fresh air, probably in the forest. The red-haired boy ascended, hoping his father wouldn't do anything rash…again.

_~15 min. later~_

**Silver's P.O.V.**

I finally landed in peaceful New Bark town. It's hard to believe that Gold, the loud, energetic, _annoying_ guy, was born and raised here. As I walked over to the guy's house, I passed by the Elm laboratory. The memories hit me hard. Stealing Totodile (now my trusted partner next to Weavile), battling with Gold for the first time…even the newer memories like going there to apologize to them, being so nervous of what they'll…

Anyways, I walked to the guy's house and rung the doorbell. I heard sounds indicating that someone was walking a long way just to get to the door. Finally, a woman with a headband came out.

"Hello."

"Um…hello…is Gold here?"

"Oh, you must be one of Gold's friends!"

Not exactly a _friend…_

"Sorry, he's not here. He's in Viridian city in Kanto."

What! Of course, I didn't yell. But didn't he say he was going home?

"Why don't you wait for him inside? He'll be back eventually."

_Eventually? ! Ohhh no. I am not going in there. _

…

"_Oh my GOD…Silver, are you invading my house? !" said a paranoid imaginary Gold, "MOM! I THINK SILVER IS INTERESTED IN ME!"_

_Awkward…_

"No thanks…I'll look for him there."

With that said, I took off into the sky once again to look for Gold.

_~15 min. later (again)~_

**Normal P.O.V.**

Once again in his hometown, Silver searches for his rival. No avail. "He must have left for home…_"_

Walking around town, the Trader spotted a woman with long scarlet hair in one of the windows. He stared at the woman for a little while before shaking his head.

'_Stop it, Silver…there's no one out there who could be my mother…'_

And so, he took off on his Honchkrow, leaving the look-a-like woman behind.

* * *

><p>For the second time that day, Silver landed in New Bark town, but fortunately this time…<p>

"Huh? Silver! It's you again!"

Silver didn't exactly know what to say, so he waited for the other boy to say something.

"Well…I actually had a good idea I wanted to share."

_That_ he could respond to.

"Actually, I have something I want to say too." Silver replied.

"Then we should go inside. I just came back from Viridian. I stayed because it was dark."

'_Oh.'_

The two boys walked inside and found a note stuck to the door.

"It's from mom." Gold started to read the letter aloud:

_Hi, Gold!_

_I just went out with a friend to the town square. I'll be back real soon._

_From,_

_Mom_

_P.S. I fed the Pokemon._

"Okay then!" Gold exclaimed, carelessly tossing the letter to the side, much to Silver's dismay.

"…In her letter, she wrote 'went out with a friend'…" Silver pointed out half-mindedly.

Gold jerked his head. "What are you trying to say?"

The trader was taken back a little due to the seriousness written all over Gold's face. After all, from the six years Silver had known Gold, Gold was generally NEVER serious-mostly the opposite.

"…Never mind."

Gold stared at him for a while then dismissed the idea. The two went upstairs.

**Gold's P.O.V.**

"…In her letter, she wrote 'went out with a friend'…"

I froze in spot and turned to him. "What are you trying to say?"

Silver couldn't be implying that my mom went off with some random idiot! When I said that, I had no control. Weird. Silver must've noticed that too since he looked pretty surprised.

"…Never mind." He said. I looked at him. It looks like Silver regrets what he said…I guess I'll think about that later…I started going up the stairs with him following me.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Gold sat down in his comfy chair, motioning to a chair beside it for Silver to sit in.

"So…what's this about, Silv?"

Silver twitched. He hated it when people called him that- Blue as an exception, of course. He liked it when people called him by his real name. _Silver-_The name his father, and oddly enough, Blue gave him.

"Well, Gold…I just wanted to…apologize for yesterday."

Gold was quiet. Silver was worried. '_Why isn't he saying anything?'_

Just then, Gold started laughing boisterously.

Silver almost jumped in his seat. "What's so funny?" he half-yelled at the outburst.

"Ah…ahaha…it's just that…you _never_ apologize to me! That kinda situation is pretty much normal to me now!"

Silver was once again, left speechless. Gold just had that kind of effect on him. So he decided to say: "What were you going to say, Gold?"

"Huh?...Oh right! I was thinking of planning a vacation for you, me, and Crys."

"Oh. Yeah, the seniors went on vacation…"

~Flashback~

"_I'm going on a vacation with Red and Green!" Blue announced in her usual bubbly voice._

"_That's great, Blue," Silver replied through the pokegear, "When will you return?"_

"_In about a week."_

"_Alright. See you soon?"_

"_Of course. Bye, Silv!"_

"_Have a safe trip."_

_Both hung up._

~End Flashback~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please!**

**~Miyuki**


	5. Surprise?

**REVISED!**

**Hiya! Is everyone enjoying their weekend so far? I just came back from shopping, and let me tell you, it was BORING. Most girls go gaga over shopping, but not me. Well, enough about that. Also, I know almost nothing about the HGSS arc, so don't blame me for the first sentence. Here we go!**

**Silver: She doesn't own me or Gold or anything or anyone else.**

**Gold: She doesn't PWN us either :D**

**Silver:…**

**Me:…**

* * *

><p><em><span>What Are The Odds?<span>_

_Chapter 4: …Surprise?_

* * *

><p>"…I guess a vacation would be all right…we finished Team Rocket and saved Arceus."<p>

"See? I told you this was a good idea!" said a proud Gold.

"Well…I should be leaving now. I have no other business here." Says Silver.

"Whatever you say, red-head."

Both of the boys got up and headed downstairs.

Gold was deciding on where to go while walking down the stairs.

"Maybe we should go to Slateport beach. Or maybe that resort in Unova. Or what about-"

KA-CHICK!

"Oh! Mom's back!"

* * *

><p><strong>Silver's P.O.V.<strong>

"Ha ha, that's right." I heard Gold's mother say from our spot to the hallway. She's with someone? Probably that friend she was talking about before.

"Of course." Said the 'friend'. It was a husky voice.

…_Wait a minute._ That voice…I know that voice very well…it can't be…

But he spoke again and it was confirmed.

"You have a nice house."

_What is happening?_

Gold was completely oblivious to his voice (I have no idea how) and headed straight to his mother.

"Hi, Mo-"

I covered his mouth (I'll have to disinfect my glove later), pulled him behind the wall, and put him in a headlock.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Gold's eyes widened in confusion and surprise as Silver did a wrestling or karate or whatever kind of move on him. "Mmf! Mmm…!"

"_Shut up! They'll hear you…!"_ Silver hissed at him.

Gold furrowed his brow, _'Who…'_

"Today has been a wonderful day! Thank you…Giovanni!"

If you thought Gold's eyes couldn't get any wider, then you were wrong.

'_What…what the heck is he doing here?'_

Silver wasn't shocked like Gold since he already knew his father was there.

'_Didn't father say he was going to the forest? ! What is going on? !'_

…Never mind what I just said.

For the moment, all was silent. Simply having no other ideas, they decided to confront the situation.

"Father…! What are you doing here?" Silver asked, acting overly surprised (actually, he was).

Gold tried playing along. "Um…fancy seeing you here, Mom!"

Silver mentally facepalmed. _'This is __**your **__house, dumbass!'_

Both adults turned to their respective children.

"Hi, Gold!"

"Oh, Silver."

Everyone just stared for a minute or so. Gold's mom spoke up. "Well…Giovanni and I went to the park today for fun."

Gold had the urge to interrupt but came up speechless. Silver bit his lip.

"We…had a great time."

Gold started to sweat. Silver clamped his fists. They were really starting to feel uncomfortable.

"I think we should meet up more often, Giovanni!"

The Breeder couldn't take it anymore. He excused himself and went upstairs. Silver glanced at the two adults and followed him.

Gold felt terrible-not like when the Mask of Ice shot fire at him or drowned him in the lake. Not like when he thought he didn't have a special ability like everyone else. His kind of terrible was different. He couldn't explain how, but it just was.

"Hey… you okay?" carefully asked the Trader.

"Yeah…" the other replied, knowing full well that he wasn't.

"…What are we going to do about our parents?" Silver mentally slapped himself as Gold found himself in a some-what gloomy state.

He continued, "Maybe they just…had a friendly group outing with some others. It can't necessarily be a…date."

Gold perked up." I guess you're right."

"I'll press my father for an explanation."

"Same here…uh, with my mom."

"Let's go then."

* * *

><p>"I owe you an explanation?"<p>

"Yes. You said you were going to the forest-not to go to New Bark town and meet someone!" Silver exclaimed.

"Hm…to be honest, I didn't expect to see you here, Silver," Giovanni says, "When you said you were leaving to meet a friend, I thought you meant that girl with the Ditto you like…"

Silver turned beet red. "D-don't change the subject!"

"But he's right, Giovanni, we should tell them." Said Gold's mother.

Giovanni sighed, "Silver…I'm going to say this aloud. You…want a mother don't you?"

Silver gazed at him and hesitantly nodded.

"Well…the two of us…"

"Went on a date." Gold's mom finished.

Gold quickly left, this time without excusing himself. Silver followed again, but this time very, _very _ worried.

_TBC…_

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! (:<strong>

**Next time: **_**Ch. 5: Stop this Madness**_

**~Miyuki**


	6. Stop this Madness

**Hello, minna-san! Sorry to my reviewers for not updating since like, Monday. Wow I even left you with a cliffhanger… I've been busy. Oh yeah! It's almost Mother's Day! Whatchya get your moms? Tell me in the form of a review please! **

**Also…here's a recommendation for everyone. Go here: .com/watch?v=1f7O1GUKjjo and here: .com/watch?v=Wjwx4gRFSNk&feature=fvwrel for some cool Pokespe songs!**

**Another thing…there's been an announcement for a new Pokemon game for those who haven't heard. I'm really hoping for a remake.**

**Enough info dumping, let's get with the sho-story! He he he…**

* * *

><p><em>Last time on What Are The Odds? :<em>

_Gold's eyes widened in confusion and surprise as Silver did a wrestling or karate or whatever kind of move on him. "Mmf! Mmm…!"_

"_Shut up! They'll hear you…!"_ _Silver hissed at him._

'_Who…'_

_"Today has been a wonderful day! Thank you…Giovanni!"_

_"Well…Giovanni and I went to the park today for fun."_

_"Well…the two of us…"_

_"Went on a date." Gold's mom finished._

_Gold quickly left, this time without excusing himself. Silver followed again, but this time __very __worried._

_Yeah...that wasn't the best preview..._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Stop this Madness<span>

Gold stood in his room solemnly.

"Gold…are you…you're not okay." Silver sighed. It was true though. Gold felt terrible. Just now, his mother _confirmed_ that she went on a _date_ with the leader of Team Rocket and the father of his rival.

…With that thought alone, the Breeder's world went black.

"Gold!" Silver screamed in shock as Explotaro caught him. Being calmer than most others, Silver regained his composure quickly. With the help of the Typhlosion, he moved Gold on the bed since admittedly, it was pretty rude to think of keeping him on the ground.

'_Gold just must be under complete shock.'_ Silver figured. He himself was pretty worried too. After all, if his father and Gold's mom continued going on this path…Gold would become his step-brother. And there's no way that was going to happen as long as his eyes were silver in colour. Silver glanced at the still unconscious boy on the bed.

'…_Now what?'_ he wasn't sure if he should tell the adults downstairs what happened or to stay and wait. Explotaro stared at him in a worried expression. _'…I think I'll wait. No need to give them a heart attack when they hear about sleeping beauty.'_

Luckily, Gold was up exactly three minutes later.

"Ugh…Silver…" Gold said groggily before noticing he was on the bed. "Dang. I fainted, didn't I?"

"No duh. But seriously, Gold…I think you're taking this too…_seriously_." Said the Trader in a thinking tone.

"Too seriously? Dude…might I remind you that our parents are **DATING**?" Gold exclaimed, "How can I **not** go crazy?" he pauses, "Or, the question is…how can _**you**_ not be going crazy about this?"

"Hey, don't compare me to you," Silver replied, "I'm going 'crazy' but on the inside."

"What?"

Silver sighed, "Let's just stop this madness and get downstairs. Our parents probably suspected something by now."

"No way. We are not going down there."

"Yes we are. Come on!"

"I said no!"

Explotaro sighed inwardly at the two boys.

"Stop acting like a freaking six-year-old and follow me."

"Hey! For your information, I'm seventeen years old and I can make my own decisions!" Gold retorted while crossing his arms.

"What does age have to do with anything?" Silver asked angrily.

"You're the one who mentioned it first!"

"Just go already!"

"Wait! I'm older than you by five months! You should be listening to-ACK!"

By then, Silver lost all his patience and yanked the other guy out the door and dragged him to the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. Did y'all enjoy that? Have fun waiting for the next chapter! Muahahaha, I'm evil.<strong>

**~Miyuki **

**Gold: She forgot to tell you to review D:**

* * *

><p>Back in Gold's room, Explotaro curled up on the carpet, glad that the argument was finally over.<p> 


	7. Leaving and Dreaming

**It's time for What Are The Odds? ! I don't wanna keep you all waiting, so enjoy! Also…on my other story Colours of Light, there's a link that doesn't work. Hopefully this one works…**

**.com/watch?v=Wjwx4gRFSNk&feature=player_detailpage and .com/watch?v=1f7O1GUKjjo&feature=player_detailpage they are freaking awesome!**

* * *

><p><em>Last time on What Are The Odds? :<em>

_'__Gold just must be under complete shock.'__ Silver figured. He himself was pretty worried too. After all, if his father and Gold's mom continued going on this path…Gold would become his step-brother. And there's no way that was going to happen as long as his eyes were silver in colour._

_._

"_Dude…might I remind you that our parents are __**DATING**__?" Gold exclaimed._

_._

_Silver lost all his patience and yanked the other guy out the door and dragged him to the stairs._

_Wow I suck at this…_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Leaving and Dreaming<span>

Apparently, the adults downstairs didn't seem to mind that their sons were taking a while to come down…well, they came down in the end anyway…

"Silver…it's about time we get back to Viridian," says Giovanni, "your Honchkrow can only carry one of us, you know."

Silver glanced at Gold before nodding at his father.

Gold had a frown on his face that said "Don't come back" or something like that.

* * *

><p>Silver had planned to tell his father about <em>his<em> side of the situation, but….it's been a long, long day. The Trader sighed. Perhaps he could persuade the dating man _not_ to date. He could give it a shot and tell his rival to do the same. Things might not be so bad.

…_But then again…_

Ex-gym leader, once evil leader of Team Rocket, ever-loving father + Carefree woman and supportive mother + the theory that opposites attract = a wonderful couple and two sulking step-brothers.

Silver reconsidered. He needed to think of something better than that.

It's going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Back in his own house, Gold dreamed.<p>

He was in a cold, unfamiliar place. Just then, a shadowy figure came out of nowhere.

…Unlike the place, the figure had something very familiar about him.

To his surprise, the dreaming boy saw none other than Silver standing beside _**him**__…the Mask of Ice._ Silver had a frown- a real one- on his face.

"Silver? Wh-what are you doing with…" Gold's sentence faded as he saw Silver…slip on a metal mask on his face and stepped further away beside the Mask of Ice.

"What the…no! Silver…didn't you…escape from that jerk? Silver…"

Silver continued walking away. He glanced through the mask he wore. Though…Gold only saw black where silver eyes were supposed to be…

Gold shot up in bed, frightened. After a while, he became more bewildered than frightened from the nightmare. One thought that filled his head was: _Why did I dream of Silver? _(A/N: May I remind you, there is NO yaoi) Gold shook his head. He was probably just tired from earlier. Still, the dream was weird-and creepy too. The boy decided to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>~The next morning, Silver's hideout.~<p>

Giovanni walked quietly to Silver's 'room'. He was asleep. The ex-leader slowly exited.

Coincidence, the Pokegear lying beside Silver rang. Silver woke up quickly due to being a light sleeper (yeah, Giovanni was REALLY quiet) and pressed the 'talk' button. "Hello?"

"Uh Silver…"

Silver raised an eyebrow.

Gold's P.O.V.

I wasn't exactly sure why I called Silver. I guess just need to make sure that my dream wasn't true…stupid me…

"Gold? Why are you calling me?...When did you get my number?" Silver asked, annoyed. Geez, what a nice way to answer the phone.

"Well, I…" I said, hesitating, "wanted to ask something."

"What?"

"Are you…ever going back to the Mask of Ice…?"

I think Silver had to think if he heard right. "Sorry?"

"Will you go back to the Mask of Ice?" I asked, more confident.

He gritted his teeth. "Hell no! Why would you ask me?" I said nothing.

"That man…took me away from everything I had! He tortured us…I…_I wanted to just die!" _he panted through the phone. I for one, was shocked. Silver…wanted to die? I remember a few times when he said he wanted to kill himself…but he was just exaggerating those times.

"…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that last part…" he said weakly.

"No, Silver. Those are…your feelings."

"I don't feel that way anymore. We're free now…" he replied. I know what he meant by 'we'.

"…'Kay…thanks for telling me."

"Why did you want to know in the first place?" asked Silver.

I frowned. "…I had a dream about him and you…"

Silver seemed to get it. That, or he just didn't want to talk to me anymore. "Alright…this is goodbye, Gold…"

CLICK! He hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>That…was a little sad.<strong>

**~Miyuki**


	8. The Date

**Hi there! If anyone out there is wondering why it's taking a while to update, well…I have school…and I'm currently diagnosed with a current obsession of Fairy Tail.**

**I won't keep you waiting! Although this is a nothing special chapter. You could call it a filler if you want.**

**Wow…I forgot the disclaimer last chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokespe.**

* * *

><p>This chapter features two important adults- Giovanni, an ex-leader and father of Silver; and Narissa, a hard-working woman and mother of Gold.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: The Date<span>

~Southern New Bark town A.K.A. Highlands~

"This place is beautiful…similar to the Viridian forest…" said Giovanni, admiring the scenery.

"Yes, it is…" said Narissa, "say…why did you ask me out in the first place anyway?"

Giovanni turned, "…For my son's future."

Narissa looked at him oddly. Giovanni knew that he had to tell her more.

"…My wife…is dead."

Gold's mother gasped, "I…I'm sorry…you know…my husband…was a terrible person."

It was silent for a moment between the two.

Giovanni spoke up, "…My son…I want him to have a mother. I can't imagine how horrible it must have been for him to grow up without a family."

"! Your son…how did he learn? How did he…survive without parents?"

The ex-leader shook his head, "Let's find a spot to sit."

* * *

><p>The duo decided to sit on the soft grass.<p>

"So, as I was saying…many years ago, a gigantic bird Pokemon kidnapped my son…" he paused. He saw that Narissa had a shocked expression. He continued, "For years, I've searched for him, but my sicknesses slowed me down. But finally, after so long, we were reunited- in a blazing fire."

"You…reunited in a fire?"

"Yes…my son was unconscious. I saved him, but I got injured. Luckily _I_ was saved by my son and his friends." Giovanni finished.

"…I see…" the woman said breathlessly, "Giovanni, what's your son's name?"

"Silver."

Narissa looked at the sky. "…Silver?...Silver…where have I heard that name before?"

Giovanni grinned, " Probably from _your_ son. They're rivals."

"Ah, you're right! Gold has mentioned that name so many times…how could I forget?" she smiled as bright as the sun. Giovanni couldn't help but smile back at her.

'_What a bright woman.'_

"…Gold and Silver…they go well together."

"I hope they _get_ along together."

"I'm sure they will, Narissa. Although…Silver might get a heart attack when he finds out about this."

"Oh…now that you mention it, Gold probably will too" the mother said with a worried, but somehow amused look.

"Let's just keep it a secret for now. If they find out, they find out."

Narissa chuckled, "Okay. Why don't we get something to eat?"

The duo walked towards town, side by side.

Though…Giovanni forgot two impotant things when he said "keep it a secret". One: Silver arrived at Gold's house at that very moment, and two: Silver is a freakin' ninja.

Still unaware of the two things he missed, the duo continues on the date that would change our favourite teens. What we don't know is, if it will change their lives for the better, or for the worst.

XxXxXx

***SPECIAL INTERVIEWS***

**Aqua(me): Hello, minna-san! I'm here to ask some questions to our favourite Dex Owners, Gold and Silver!**

**Others: What about us?**

**Aqua: Calm down! You guys are great too.**

**Others: ^_^**

**Aqua: Now…Gold. People have been hearing rumours that you and Red encountered Moltres on Mt. Silver. Is this true?**

**Gold: Oh, that? Yeah, it is!**

**Red: Oh man…**

**Gold:…Right…we were being chased by it…agh…it was so hot…!**

**Aqua: Uh…okay….Silver. You were conscious during petrification, right?**

**Silver: Yes. Don't try it at home, kids.**

**Aqua: Aaaand? Did you see anything interesting?**

**Silver: For a split second, yes. Right when we were petrified.**

**Aqua: What-**

**Silver: I'm not telling you. It might ruin a mystery for the readers out there who aren't up to date.**

**Aqua: *pouts* Fine. Be that way.**

**Silver: I will.**

**Aqua: What about…*whispers***

**Silver: Well…I DID hear Gold calling me his buddy at one point.**

**Gold: Ah…well…*flustered***

**Silver: *smirk* I never knew you cared.**

**Gold: No, no…you got it all wrong!**

**Aqua: Well, that's all we got today!**

**Gold: WAIT A MINUTE! *points to Silver* Why does he get more lines?**

**Aqua: It just happens, Gold.**

**Gold: Just happens! Heck, that guy is supposed to be the SIDE protoganist! I should get more lines!**

**Blue: Don't call my little darling that, baka!**

**Silver: *blush* Oh…hi, sis.**

**Blue: Hi,Silv!~ I'm just here to say that I'll be appearing very soon!**

**Gold: What?**

**Silver: That's great.**

**Aqua: Can we end this now?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There. BTW, I just got the name Narissa from out of nowhere, so it doesn't mean anything. Or does it? And another thing I forgot last time. The next chapter title! **

**Next: Ch. 8: Convincing**

**Well, sayonara! Make sure to check out Fairy Tail! To think I watched 20 episodes in one day one time…that proves that me being diagnosed is true!**

**~Miyuki**


	9. Convincing

**Hey! Welcome to WATO? Chapter 8. It's a little sad that there aren't many reviews for this story. And also that there's ONE person that just reviews every chapter randomly. Yes, I'm looking at YOU, SoulSilverShipping! Lol just kidding. Everyone's reviews and comments are great. I hope more can start reviewing too.**

* * *

><p><em>Last time on WATO?<em>

"…_I went to New Bark town because…I wanted to meet her."_

_Perhaps he could persuade the dating man not to date._

"_You said you were going out to get some fresh air- not go to New Bark town to meet someone!"_

_The ex-leader slowly exited the base._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Convincing<span>

~Silver's hideout~

RING! RING! ~

Silver turned away from the loud sound his pokegear emitted. He didn't like to admit it, but sometimes in the morning he was just too lazy to pick up his pokegear from across the room and talk to whoever was calling.

RING! RING! ~

"Ugh…" Silver groaned as he got up and answered his gear. _'I swear, this thing can be more annoying than Gold sometimes…no, scratch that. Nothing is more annoying than-'_

Ping! "Morning, Silver!"

'_Speak of the devil…hold it…how is he awake before me?'_ Gold's voice snapped Silver out of his thoughts.

"Silver? Did he hang up on "

"Gold, are you going to call me every morning with nothing important to say? I have better things to do, you know."

"…That's a great idea! I should try that on everyone else!" he exclaimed.

Silver rolled his eyes. Although…he should be more careful around the others if they find out that he gave Gold this annoying idea. "Just say what you want to say, Gold."

"Oh yeah," Gold's tone changed, "we should try to convince our parents to…you know."

"…I guess we should." Silver replied.

"Alright! Let's do it!"

Silver grinned. Gold's enthusiasm was contagious. As the red- haired boy walked over to his father's room, his grin fell off his face. Why?

Because his father wasn't there.

Luckily, neither Silver or Gold hung up yet.

"Gold!"

"Huh? What?"

"Is your mother there in your house?" Silver asked.

He heard Gold shuffling. "Uh…I'll check."

Silver's P.O.V.

I patiently waited for Gold's answer, hoping that it was a yes. After a few footsteps and some yelling on his mother's part, I-obviously-got my answer.

"Nng…my ears…Silver, why'd you want to find out in the first place?" Gold complained. I figured that his mom wasn't such a morning person.

"My father isn't in my base."

"Oh. What if he's on his way here?"

"Relax, you can just force him away or tell him your mom's not home."

"But-!"

"Do it." I said as I hung up. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Gold's whining when I needed to find my father. Maybe I should check the gym. Or maybe the local shops. Or maybe-

SWISH (that's the sound of vines moving)

…Or maybe he just came back.

Normal P.O.V.

Giovanni stepped inside the base and took off his hat.

"Father!" Silver exclaimed, "where…did you go just now?"

The ex-leader raised an eyebrow. "To the forest. Why?"

His son didn't respond. The good thing is, Giovanni put the pieces together in time to save any awkward silence. "You panicked, thinking that I went to New Bark town again, didn't you?" Giovanni said with a smug grin. Silver bit his lip. Could his father really see through him that easily? If he could, then the so-called ninja was losing his touch.

"It's not like you to worry so easily, Silver."

Said boy remained silent. Why did the people around him have to have that kind of silent effect? He shook his head, "Father, you need to stop dating that woman."

"Why would I do that?"

"…That woman isn't very…serious (?). And neither is Gold. I don't think you'd enjoy living with them."

Giovanni half-smiled. "I appreciate your concern, son, but it will all be fine. Trust me." Then he went to his room. Silver frowned. That didn't end well.

~Gold's house~

Gold's P.O.V.

I waited until mom was fully awake to make my move. Finally, I went up to my mom. "Hey, mom?"

"What is it, Gold?"

I relaxed a little. At least she wasn't grumpy anymore.

"You shouldn't be dating that guy. Both him and Silver are-''

Then, of all the great moments, the phone rang.

"Hold on." She said to me when she picked up the phone. Oh, Arceus…I hope it isn't my cousin…

"Oh, Cathleen! It's been so long!"

I almost screamed. Mom gave me a look and resumed chatting. I jinxed it. She _was_ talking to her…

And from past experiences, I knew that the conversation wouldn't end quickly. I went to my room, knowing that I might be dragged into the convo. And trust me, you do NOT want to talk to Cathleen. She just never shuts up.

So much for convincing.

* * *

><p><strong>Cathleen doesn't exist.<strong>

**~Miyuki**


	10. Advisor

**Oi! This is WATO chapter 9! Don't you try and sneak past the other chapters and start reading this one (Huh? No one does that!)! Trust me, you won't understand it if you skip the others. I know, I've tried (But I'm the one who made this story!).**

**Well, enjoy! Oh yeah…IMPLIED ONE-SIDED CHOSENSHIPPING, or something like that :s**

**Gold: *points* Uh…this beautiful girl does not…hey, what does this say?**

**Silver: It says she doesn't own anything except the plot, you moron. Can't you read handwriting?**

**Gold: Well, sorry! You're the one who lived with Blue for so long, not me! **

**Blue: Got that right! ;)**

**Me: Blue, what'd I say about randomly appearing?**

**Red/Green: You'll get used to it eventually.**

**Gold: Hey, Seniors! :D**

**Me: Not you guys too!**

**Silver:*sigh* Chapter starting in 3…2…1…**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Advisor<span>

After their failed first attempts at convincing, Silver and Gold try the next day with the same results. Today, they meet up to discuss any plans in mind…

"I got nothing." Gold stated dumbly.

Silver ran a hand through his long hair. What could they try next…?

After some silence…

"I know!" Gold stood up, "We're calling our most trusted advisor!"

"No, Gold! We're not telling anyone about this! Especially not-"

* * *

><p>"N-no way! Oh, Silv!~ I'm so sorry for you!" Blue exclaimed (Blue: See? I told you I was coming!).<p>

Silver frowned at Gold. He grinned back. Apparently, the breeder had somehow managed to force(as usual...) the trader to make a 'loving' call to his beloved sister. Silver had just exclaimed the situation to her.

"Please don't worry, Blue. We came-er, called to ask for your help." Silver uttered, rubbing his neck. Gold snickered at how his rival was so out of place in front of Blue (they were using a webcam-Xtranceivers weren't introduced in Kanto and Johto).

"You need advice? Hmm…." Blue went into thinking mode. Silver stared at the older woman. It's been a very long time since they had seen each other face-to-face…and she looked rather…_hot_. The red-haired Dex Owner slapped himself.

_Control yourself, Silver. Don't start thinking like Gold. _Said his conscience.

_No! Go ahead and make her a part of youuu…go and put her in your hands! Literally! _ Said his bad conscience.

_Stop! Stop tempting him! You can't make him do that! It's wrong, plus they're miles apart!_

_No matter! No one can stop me! Because I'm-_

"I got it!" Blue yelled in triumph, shaking Silver's consciences away, "you two…have to use sadness."

"…Huh?" Both males cocked their heads in confusion.

"I mean you guys…" the Evolver thought of the right words, "…only have one parent. If you tell them that they are replacing your old parents, they'll feel terrible!"

"Wait," says Gold, "my mom practically _hates_ my dad."

"Well…I really don't like breaking up couples in love, but considering the situation…" Blue turns to Silver. Gold does the same thing for no reason at all.

Silver backed up slowly. "…Why are you both looking at me?"

* * *

><p>The 'ninja' really was losing his touch.<p>

Once again, he had been forced by Gold-and Blue- to do something.

And with that, Silver went home to test Blue's plan on his father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There, everyone! Enjoyed it?**

**PhaedraDarkstar: You're actually right. The Mask of Ice thing will be pretty important later on.**

**PeguinOverlord: Glad you like my story!**

**And to one of SoulSilverShipping's earlier reviews…I most likely will NOT be putting Soul in here since she wouldn't really have any contribution to this story if I added her in. Sorry!**

**Until next time!**

**Next time: Sidestory 01: Paranoia **_**(what? It's about time we have a sidestory, right…?)**_

**~Miyuki**


	11. Sidestory 01: Paranoia

**Yo! The first sidestory of WATO? Is here! Instead of going on and on about very stupid and pointless things, I'll just say…**

**Everyone: AquaMiyuki doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Me: Yeah...*sniffle***

* * *

><p><em><strong>This little sidestory revolves around the eldest Dex Owners, Red, Green and Blue. You may have asked: Where did they go on vacation? How did it affect the others? How did Blue force Red and Green to come along? The answers to these questions shall be revealed.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Blue had a wonderful idea. She would take her best friends Green and Red on a vacation. With all the work Green did in his life(both paper workresearch and battling), he never caught a break. As well with Red and his never-ending training sessions with Gold, Sapphire and Pearl; plus Blue's boredom and need of a little 'spice' in her life, gave Blue that wonderful idea.

Blue's P.O.V.

I happily skipped over to the lab to tell the boys about my plan. Lucky for me, both Red and Green were training together in the yard today.

"Hi, guys!" I called out to them, waving. It's been a while since the three of us were all together.

Red immediately responded, "Blue! It's been too long!"

Green turned, "Hey, Blue." How sweet! He said my name so coolly!~

I smiled brightly at the two. Red seemed to notice. "You seem happy today." He said, dumbfounded.

"Aren't I always?" I said in a mixture of sarcasm and cheerfulness. Green cocked an eyebrow. "…You're acting a little _too_ cheerful today…" he pointed out dryly, "what are you planning, eh, Pesky Girl?"

I pouted. Greenie saw through me that easily? I must be losing my touch. (Silver: That makes two of us…-_-*grumbles*)

Red stiffened, "Yeah, Blue…what are you planning this time?"

"Come on…I was just planning a-"

Green and Red started panicking before I even got to finish.

Normal P.O.V.

"A coup?" Red yelled out.

"A prank with bribery?" Green exclaimed.

"A journey to the centre of the Earth?"

Green and Blue looked bewildered at the boy's comment.

"A game of inappropriate Truth or Dare!" Green exclaimed once more.

Blue looked completely lost. _'Why do they keep yelling out random things? They truly have no idea what I'm planning for the three of us…it's nothing bad…'_

"Wait, it's a race through Kanto, isn't it?"

"I got it! She's gonna make us enter a Pokemon contest in Sinnoh with Ruby! Right, Green?" Red realized, pounding a fist on his hand. Green froze in horror. "No…I just thought of something worse…"

"Guys? Calm down, it's only-"

"What could be worse than a contest with Ru-"

"**SHOPPING."**

"AAAAAAH!" The Battler jumped around eight feet back. "NOOO!"

Instantly, both boys went to their knees in front of the girl. Poliwhirl, Venusaur, Pigeot and Rypherior could only blankly stare at the odd situation. Red put his hands in a pleading position, "Please! No shopping!"

Green bowed his head so low that it almost touched the ground, "Blue, we _really_ don't want to die today, or tomorrow or anytime soon. If you know what's good, you will not take us shopping."

Blue let out a small chuckle. "I wasn't going to take you shopping, silly boys!~ I wanted the three of us to go on a _vacation_ together!"

The two boys looked at each other, both thinking: *facepalm* Why are we so paranoid?

But nonetheless,

"Thank you, merciful Blue!" Red cried out. Green rolled his eyes at him, but agreed. Blue laughed heartily, "Alright then! We'll be leaving for the KokoroMashi Island festival aboard the S.S. Aqua on Saturday so pack up, boys!"

"Yes, yes…" the Gym Leader and Champion made their way to their respective houses after returning their Pokemon. Green, being the organized person he is, called Daisy, Yellow, Crystal and Platina about the trip. Yellow visited his gym a lot, so it was right to tell her. Crys would have to continue her research without him, and Platina would get a break from her lessons on…everything. Naturally, he also informed his Grandpa.

Blue called Silver, Ruby and…yeah. Ruby had to put a pause on his frequent chats about fashion with her for a while. Unfortunately, Red did NOT call any of his juniors (mainly Sapphire, Gold and Pearl) to stay home and not come for their training sessions. Luckily, in some cases, Platina told Pearl as well as Diamond. Same goes for Ruby with Sapphire and Emerald. However, no one told _**Gold.**_ That, my friends, is how Gold ended up in front of an empty house, ringing the doorbell continuously in the first chapter.

~Two days later~

"Green…"

"What, Red…"

"I feel like I've been deprived of my dignity."

"Yeah, me too…well, it's Blue. We've lived around her for 10 years or so. It must be natural to feel this way."

"Guess so…"

~Meanwhile, at Platina's mansion~

"GAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Hoenn and Sinnoh Dex Owners laughed.

"Awesome!" Emerald cheered.

"This video Blue-sempai recorded is funny!" Saph exclaimed.

"Red-sempai and Green-sempai are so paranoid! Now THAT is comedy!" Ruby yelled. But hey, a contest in Sinnoh isn't bad at all…

"OI! Watch it, Ruby-sempai!" Pearl flailed at him due to the comment on comedy.

"It's really too bad that our other seniors aren't here." Emerald said, a little disappointed.

Platina and Dia wondered what would happen if their two male seniors found out about this video…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lulz, The End. BTW, if you didn't understand…Red and Green were paranoid because of all the tricks Blue does, it usually involves them in some embarrassing, tiring way.**

**~Miyuki**

**Press this little button please!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	12. Replaced?

**Hilo! How y'all doing? It's been a little while since I've updated this story. That's because I was busy with my new crossover story of Pokespe and Fairy Tail called PokeTail. Please review this story and PokeTail too! (and maybe also my other stories :D)**

**Disclaimer: Me no own dis stuff. Evah. No siree.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Last time on WATO?<em>

_"Well…I really don't like breaking up couples in love, but considering the situation…"_

_Silver went home to test Blue's plan on his father._

_Fail summary. ):_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Replaced and Found?<span>

~Silver's hideout~

Silver's P.O.V.

Here we go…I'm about to use Blue's idea on my father. I wish myself luck…

"Father…?" I said with an innocent tone. Hanging around a con-artist really paid off sometimes.

"Yes, Silver?" he replied.

"I…just wanted to say that I really don't want you to marry…"

Father gave me a puzzled and skeptical look. Oh damn…I shouldn't have said it that way…they're only dating for Arceus' sake! I suddenly remembered what the whole plan was in the first place.

_If you tell them that they are __replacing your old parents__, they'll feel terrible!_

I mentally nodded to myself. Hopefully this goes well…unlike before…

Normal P.O.V.

Silver frowned and looked at the ground with half-lidded eyes. "To be honest…I feel like you're replacing my original mother. I may have never known her, but…she brought me into this world… and I acknowledge that very seriously."

Giovanni looked at him for a minute as their silver and coal black eyes connected. Finally, the man sighed, "Silver…I understand how you feel. Your mother _was_ a good person…this must be hard for you…"

Silver's eyes widened a little. Did he finally understand…?

"…But, this change is for the better for the both of us."

The Trader's hopes fell.

"You see, you need a motherly figure as you grow up in order to mature. I am very concerned about that. Also, there will be an extra pair of eyes to look after me when you're not able to. It will really benefit…" Silver solemnly listened to his father's 'speech'. Luckily, Silver knew it was rude to interrupt someone as they were talking. So, he patiently listened…even if the speech was about something he _really_ didn't want to listen to.

~Later~

After Giovanni's long speech, Silver excused himself and went out to the Viridian Forest. A while back, he figured out why Yellow hung around the place a lot, and recently, he understood what she meant by 'the voices of the forest'. Pokemon chirped and made soft sounds, the wind rustled, and the sun shone through the crisp leaves on each tree. It was so…peaceful.

Silver took out his Pokegear and dialed the number he knew by heart.

"Hello?"

"Blue, it's me…the plan didn't work."

"Really…that sucks. Sorry Silv…my plan…was just…"

"Don't be upset, sis. Your plan was actually very close to working." Silver comforted the best he could.

"Oh…but I don't have anymore options…sorry." She apologized.

"Stop, Blue." Said the Trader, "You've helped us enough. Don't worry about it and just enjoy your vacation…as Pokedex Owners, we don't get a lot of them."

"…Ha ha, all right, Silv." Blue replied, "I appreciate your care for me. G'bye!" she hung up.

He called Gold next.

"Gold…it didn't work."

"…Well, damn…" was all he said.

"…"

"…"

"It's pretty self-explanatory, Gold...I don't have anything else to say."

"Oh." Gold said blanky, "Well…bye, I guess…?"

"Sure..." Silver says, hanging up without another word. For a while, he stood with his hands in his pockets, admiring the scenery, before heading back home.

'_That might have been…the stiffest conversation I've ever had.' _ He thought dryly.

~8:55 PM, New Bark town~

Lightning flashed across the sky, rain pattered against the window pane, and thunder rumbled loudly. It had been a while since there was a storm in the area of New Bark. The golden-eyed Dex Owner watched the storm with some interest. For some unknown reason, Gold enjoyed watching thunderstorms from his bedroom window.

Perhaps it reminded him of the electric volts that defeated the Mask of Ice, as well as Guile's Sea Monster. Perhaps it was because his loyal Pichu enjoyed it as much as he did. Perhaps the entertainment came from the stories about a legendary storm Pokemon he heard as a child. Or maybe it was all three that made Gold sit in front of his window at this late hour.

"Hey, Pichu…"

Said Pokemon looked up.

"Remember when I told you about the Storm Pokemon?" The little Pokemon smiled and produced small sparks.

"Well…Mom told me stories all about it when I was a kid." Gold admitted, "To tell the truth, I think that Pokemon exists." He paused. Pichu waited for his master to continue.

"That's the next method I'm gonna use- the truth. You think Silver's gonna be okay with that idea?"

The yellow creature thought for a moment before producing more sparks. Outside, lightning striked once again. Gold beamed. He had found some newly-found determination…from his Pokemon! That was something he totally loved about being raised with them.

'_Alright. If Silver gives me the thumbs up, there's no doubt this plan will work!' _

Gold continued to watch the flashes from outside alongside his faithful yellow partner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hee hee. Chapter complete (I'm a Pokemon Ranger! XD)! And guys …this is totally new for me (accepting suggestions from people I don't really know), but do you have any suggestions for chapter 12? Well…because…after writing chapter 11 down in my book…I kinda…er…hit a dead end. Don't get me wrong, I have the ending and a dramatic climax to this story, but I need something to fill the in-between parts, you know what I mean? So anyways, I'm accepting suggestions for chapter 12 in the review section…until then, farewell!**

**Next time: Chapter 11: Exaggerating **

**~Miyuki**


	13. Exaggerating

**Hiya! First off, I wanna say this:**

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**So…here's the eleventh chapter! And like I said before, I need a little help from **_**YOU **_**guys with chapter 12. I know, I know…I should plan my stories before writing, but I'm the kind of person who goes with the flow of her own ideas. :P**

**Listen up! If you have any ideas you want to share with me for WATO's twelfth chapter, PLEASE PM ME! I can't continue this story if I don;t have any ideas! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Never did, never will.**

* * *

><p><em>L<em>_ast time on What Are The Odds?_

"Remember when I told you about the Storm Pokemon?" The little Pokemon smiled and produced small sparks.

"Well…Mom told me stories all about it when I was a kid." Gold admitted, "To tell the truth, I think that Pokemon exists." He paused. Pichu waited for his master to continue.

"That's the next method I'm gonna use- the truth. You think Silver's gonna be okay with that idea?"

The yellow creature thought for a moment before producing more sparks. Outside, lightning striked once again. Gold beamed. He had found some newly-found determination…from his Pokemon! That was something he totally loved about being raised with them.

'_Alright. If Silver gives me the thumbs up, there's no doubt this plan will work!' _

_Chapter 11: Exaggerating_

~The next day…~

"…What!"

"I said no."

"Oh, come on!" Gold whined, "Silver, we _gotta _tell them the truth! They might actually break up this time!"

Silver obviously didn't approve of Gold's idea. "I'm not letting you do it, Gold. We only want them to break up," says Silver, "If you tell her the truth, I'd probably be never allowed to go to your house ever again!"

"Are you serious? You actually enjoy going to my house?"

"I was talking about parties and stuff, you idiot."

"Oh." Gold says dumbly, "Well anyhow, my mom won't care if I'm friends with a thief! She only cares if I have a _friend_ in the first place!"

Silver looked at him with half-lidded eyes. "Fine. But you know, try exaggerating a little. Some of the truth you tell turns into lies."

"What?"

Silver sighed, "Never mind."

* * *

><p>Gold's P.O.V.<p>

I marched up to my mother. "Mom."

"Yes?"

"That man…Giovanni. And Silver…they're…"

Mom stared at me, looking confused.

"They're…"

All of a sudden I surprisingly understood what Silver was saying back there.

_Try exaggerating_

"They're criminals being hunted down by the police! And the Pokémon League too!"

"Really." She said flatly…that's not a good sign.

"Yes! They're the ones who stole from Professor's lab! And made…a city explode!"

Hey, don't ask where I'm getting these ideas.

"Which city?"

"…Saffron in Kanto!" I lied. Of course I knew-and kinda admired-that my seniors destroyed Silph co. for the safety of everyone in Kanto. Were my exaggerations working?

But to my surprise and disdain, Mom chuckled.

"Oh, Gold…I know you're trying to keep me safe. That's very sweet of you. And I don't care if him or his son are criminals. I can't explain it…but he's a part of my world now. He's different. Unique. Just like you."

I made a disgusted look. _Him _like _me? !_

"It's love, Gold. You should know it. Especially around that pig-tailed girl." She winked.

_Crys? ! _I blushed.

Wait. Blushed? Me? I don't think so.

In the back of my head, a part of me screamed, _"IN DENIAL!"_

Another part told that part to shut up.

"Well, Gold," says Mom, "You can't stop me from dating Giovanni. Sorry."

I gawked as she left the room.

…Another plan failed.

Yes, I can see that brain.

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V.<p>

"It sucked."

"I told you so." Silver mocks.

"Well what do you suppose we do, oh wise one?" Gold countered.

BEEP!

The line went dead.

"What the! That jerk!"

* * *

><p>Silver's P.O.V.<p>

~Hideout~

I sat up in bed and stretched my arms. Odd…I don't remember falling asleep. I must have been tired. I walked out of the room and went straight outside. Like I said before, I understand what the 'voice of the forest' means now. But hold on…in the forest…what's happening over there?

…Gold? And…a shadow? What in the world…

In a flash, the shadow (who I assumed was a man) hit Gold across the face. Hard.

"Gold!" I called out in surprise. My shout went unnoticed, though. I turned my attention to the shadow. It was glaring at Gold, I think. Small tears were in the corners of both of his amber eyes. Or was the light just tricking me?

"Stop…" my friend pleaded in an unusually frightened tone, "Stop it…"

The shadow didn't listen. It prepared a kick, setting one of its feet backwards…then swung it, aiming at Gold's face.

"AAAAAH!"

"GOLD!"

Normal P.O.V.

Silver's eyes snapped open as he whipped his head around the room. After seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he wearily sighed. "Just a dream…about _Gold?_" The Trader blinked. Hasn't this happened before? He had so many questions.

Why did he dream-or nightmare-about Gold? Usually the only nightmares he got were about the Mask of Ice.

Who was that shadow portraying? Should I ask Gold?

He knew the answer to the last one. No. Unlike Gold, who had seen the Mask of Ice himself, Silver knew nothing about the boy's past. Gold was a complete mystery.

The only thing he knew about the situation at the moment was that Gold had a dream about the nightmares that _he_ would usually have.

So…did that mean that he had a dream about one of Gold's nightmares?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The End of chapter 11.**

**Reminder: PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, ALRIGHT? ACTUALLY…YOU CAN EVEN PUT THEM AS A REVIEW IF YOU WANT.**

**Thanks!**

**~Miyuki ;)**


	14. AN

**Hi, everyone. I have some urgent news! **

**I feel as if some of the chapters aren't good and proper.**

**So I'm going to revise some of them, making them better than their current state! Unfortunately, that means that the twelfth chapter will be delayed for a little while.**

**I will try my best and I wish you all well.**

**Please review the newly rewritten chapters.**

**If you haven't noticed, the prologue has been rewritten already.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience, and I hope you look forward to the new looks!**

**P.S. This note will be deleted and replaced with the newest chapter later on.**

**See ya!**

**~Miyuki**


End file.
